Bumblebee X Arcee story
by Fluffy the town cat
Summary: Bumblebee has a crush on Arcee, and after he rescues her from the Decepticon warship he asks her if she wants to be partners with him. Will he succeed?


Bumblebee was bored. In the Autobot base, there was nothing to do except sit on the couch and watch the thing humans call "TV," watch Miko and Bulkhead play music, or watch Ratchet doing something with his tools. Bumblebee had already done all three already that day. Suddenly, Optimus leaped up from his chair and the alarm rang. " Decepticons!" he shouted. The Autobots were all in the main room in the base exept for Arcee, who was out for a drive. Bumblebee had feelings for the blue Autobot. She was a pretty bot. Bumblebee's mood shifted when Optimus shouted, "They have Arcee hostage!" Suddenly, Bumblebee felt anger well up in his chest. He wanted more than anything to pound the Decepticons into scrap metal. "_I'll go!" _ he beeped. "Bumblebee, you and I will go rescue Arcee. The rest of you will stay back and keep tabs on our location," said Optimus Prime solemly. Ratchet ran over and activated the ground bridge. Then Bumblebee and Optimus walked tensely into the swirly vortex known to them as the ground bridge.

They arived on the Decepticon ship, the _Nemisis. _Optimus' blade retracted out of his large wrist. Bumblebee took out his arm cannons, ready to fight if necessary. Sudenly, two veicons showed up. However, before they could do anything, Optimus' blade cut through their bodies. They crumpled to the floor, dead. "Look out, there may be more of them," Optimus warned Bee. As if on que, an army of veicons came and started shooting at them. Optimus and Bee ran around shooting and slicing the unlucky veicons who were closer to them. Then, finally, they came into the room where Arcee was being held hostage. She was held up on big chains that seemed to glow through the gloom. Bumblebee raced over to Arcee. He gently took the chains off her hands and beeped softly, "_Are you ok, Arcee?" _ She then wrapped her arm around Bee's waist for support. "Yes, I am ok, but not for long," she said. She then gestured to a wound on her bare stomach. (her armour doesn't cover her stomach...or does it?) It was leaking energon. Bee then carried Arcee through the dark hallways of the _Nemisis. _ Veicons shot at them left and right but Bumblebee used his body as protection for Arcee. When they got back to Optimus, they requested a ground bridge, and went back to the Autobot base.

Bee walked over to Arcee a few hours later when she recovered. "_Arcee, I want you to be honest with me. Do you love me?" _he beeped and whistled. "Well...I do have a crush on you, but not as much as I like Tailgate or Cliffjumper," she finally said. "_Well do you at least love me like a partner?" _Bee beeped. "I don't honestly know, but Bumblebee, why are you asking me this?" asked Arcee. _"Well, I love you and I want to be partners with you!" _Bumblebee whistled. "I don't know yet, we'll see, but I don't think I want to be partners with you," said Arcee. And with that, Bumblebee ran out of the room, energon tears streaking down his cheeks.

**Poor Bumblebee! He needs comforting! (And a hug!)**

The next day Arcee looked all around for Bumblebee, but he could not be found! She was ready to give him her answer. Finally she found him in his room. He was crying, and he looked sad. "What's wrong, Bee?" she asked him graciously. Bee didn't respond, only glared at her through narrowed eyes. At first, she didn't know why he was mad at her. But all of a sudden, she remembered what she said. _I don't know yet, we'll see, but I don't think I want to be partners with you. _Scrap! She remembered now! "Look, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I just..." She felt no need to speak, now that Bee's arm was wrapped around her. _"So, you've finally made your decision?" _he beeped. "Yes. I will become partners with you!" Bee jumped around excitedly. _"YES!"_ he beeped. But his excitement was cut short as Arcee started kissing him. She wrapped her arms around Bumblebee's chest plate and took it off, leaving his bare chest exposed. She moved her fingers around Bee's chest and abs. Man, did he work out, like, seventeen times in the gym or something? Arcee wondered to herself as she felt around his chest. Then Bulkhead walked in and said "Hey Bee, can you...oh. This can wait!" he said. He shielded his eyes from the sight of them kissing.

Two years later...

An evil grin spread across an Autobot's face as he smiled. He was going to try to take Arcee when Bumblebee wasn't noticing. He truly thought that he was better than Bumblebee, and he deserved Arcee's love. "Soon! Soon, my master plan shall take action!" he muttered to himself evily. Yes, Yes! Soon, Arcee would be his!

**P.S. There might be a sequel...who knows?**


End file.
